princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Zootopia Agricultural Festival
The Zootopia Agricultural Festival is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise It is now February in Zootopia, and Nick and Judy head out to one of the biggest events in the city: the Zootopia Agricultural Festival, a celebration of agriculture, food, music, arts, crafts and fun. In my interpretation of Zootopia, predators raise non-anthro, real-world fowl such as chickens, turkeys, quail, ducks and geese for food in addition to fish. Of course, I also created fictional hybrids of two different mammals, similar to the ones seen in Avatar: The Last Airbender, that they eat as well. We also see non-anthro fish, reptiles, amphibians and birds. This is inspired by various festivals and rodeos I have seen. Story January had passed with nothing particularly exciting occurring. Now, in Zootopia, February had begun, and it was time for one of the biggest events in the city: the Zootopia Agricultural Festival. For a few weeks each year, one could attend and be immersed in a fun and fantastic world of music, food, agricultural celebration, arts, crafts and so much more. This would be Judy's first trip to the festival. She smiled to Nick as they got dressed after breakfast. The rabbit was eager to experience it with her handsome fox husband. "I can't wait," she said. Judy had known about the festival from the TV since she was a little girl in Bunnyburrow. However, due to the distance between Bunnyburrow and Zootopia, she had never been able to attend. Now, it was her time. She wore a dark-pink western-style shirt and jeans. Nick dressed similarly. He wore a black, western-style shirt and jeans. Once they were both completely dressed, Nick took her hand after picking up his cell phone, wallet and car keys. "Are you ready?" he asked her. Judy nodded. "More ready then I will ever be," she said. Nick was happy to hear that. His parents had taken him to the event all his life, and now he was going there with his wife, with the bunny he loved. They exited their apartment, locked the door and headed out to the car. Getting in, they left for the downtown fairgrounds, located on the grounds of Savannah Stadium, the home arena of one of Zootopia's professional basketball team, the cheetah team called the Savannah Central Speedsters. As they drove, Judy thought about it. "I have always wanted to go to this since I was a little girl, but we were never able to due to the distance between Zootopia and Bunnyburrow," she said to Nick. Keeping his eyes on the road, Nick was eager to get there and show her around. "Believe me, cottontail. You are going to love it. They have all the best food and great country singers," he said. Judy picked up on that. "Country singers? You mean like Dixie Goldenfur?" she asked. Nick nodded. "Yes. In fact, Dixie performs here a lot of the times. Who knows, maybe you'll get to see her perform," he said. Judy was surprised. Dixie Goldenfur was a beautiful, young adult female dog with golden-brown fur and red hair who also happened to be both the girlfriend of Nick's old childhood friend Bolt Barker and the biggest country singer in Zootopia. The music critics loved her, saying that she was to country what Gazelle was to pop. "I look forward to it," she said. Before long, they arrived there. The whole place was packed with animals all heading to have fun. Parking their car, Nick and Judy headed in. Paying the ticket fee, they were now at the festival proper. All around them, something was going on. In barns, livestock such as sheeaks were being displayed as were chickens and turkeys. From food stalls, wonderous smells wafted out. Arts and crafts vendors were selling all manner of products. Judy briefly remembered the Carrot Days Festival and thought about how much this outshone it. "Wow..." she said. Just then, they heard a male voice behind them. "Hey!" it said. They both turned around to see Gideon Grey coming up. Though he still lived in Bunnyburrow, he came up regularly to check on his bakery there. In so doing, he had discovered the festival, and gotten himself a booth at the outdoor food court. He had also become very close friends with Nick and Judy, though he would not hang out with Judy alone due to her being a married female. "Hey Gideon," he said. "Hey Nick, hey Judy," Gideon said. Nick smiled at his wife. "This is Judy's first time here," he said. Gideon smiled. "Well, Judy, what do you think so far?" he asked. Judy looked around for a moment, and then back at Gideon. "It's wonderful. I love it!" she said excitedly. Gideon looked back at the food court. "Well, I gotta get back. See you both soon. My booth is always open," he said before leaving. After that, Nick and Judy headed off to see everything that the festival had to offer. They saw Robin and Marian Wilde, as well as Stu and Bonnie Hopps and Judy's 275 siblings. They saw baby chicks hatching in one barn, saw live lizards, snakes, both venomous and non-venomous, turtles and tortoises, and a baby alligator and crocodile, as well as frogs and toads, in the reptile and amphibian barn, visited a birds of prey show in one tent and went and viewed a indoor catch-and-release fishing pond, and then went to peruse the merchandise in the huge arts and crafts barn. Judy was amazed at the metalwork, wooden furniture, household appliances, rare DVD's, roasted nuts and more. "Thanks for bringing me, Nick," the bunny said. Nick hugged her. "Well, I knew that you enjoy things like this," he said. Suddenly, Bolt Barker and Dixie Goldenfur appeared in front of them. They were both wearing western shirts and jeans. Bolt's shirt was brown, while Dixie wore a plain red one. "Hey Nick! Long time, no see! I haven't seen you since your wedding!" Bolt said. Nick shook his old friend's hand. "Well, I have been really busy at work and at being a husband," he said. Bolt nodded. "Well, Finnick and Honey are doing good. I just talked to them at the food court," Nick was pleased. "Great," he said. Dixie looked at Judy. They had first met at Nick and Judy's wedding, where she had been Bolt's date. "Nice to see you again, Judy," she said in her country girl accent. Judy smiled. "Good to see you again, Dixie," she said. Dixie returned the look. "I hope you're enjoying your time here. Later on, around six, I am having a concert at the music hall," she said. Judy liked the sound of that. "We'll be there," she said. Bolt and Dixie then turned to go. "All right, see you guys there. I have to get her over there so she can finalize some stuff," Bolt said. Dixie smiled. "See you two later," she said. They then took off. Nick and Judy continued to enjoy their day. After that, they had dinner at the food court and then headed over to the music hall, where Dixie would be singing. It was a big area with tables to sit at, a dance floor and the stage. Nick and Judy sat down at a front stage with Bolt, his parents, Solomon and Rita, Finnick and Honey. Honey smiled at Judy, her closest female friend. "Looking forward to the concert?" the quirky Honey badger asked. Judy nodded. "Yes," she said. At the right moment, Dixie came out, now wearing a sparkly red western shirt, and began performing. She first sang her hit song Good Doggie, No Bone!. Animals started leaving their seats and heading out on the dance floor. Judy got excited. "Nick, let's dance!" she said. Nick nodded. "Come on," he said. As Dixie continued to sing, Nick and Judy danced together eagerly. Nearby, Robin, Marian, Stu and Bonnie, as well as Finnick and Honey, danced too, as Judy's siblings all watched from the table. Bolt sat there, admiring his beautiful girlfriend. His mother Rita smiled. "I can tell you're having fun," she said. Solomon nodded his agreement. "Indeed I am," Bolt said. As they continued to dance, Nick and Judy were having the time of their lives. Judy loved this festival. Already, she wanted to come back next year. Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:PrinceBalto Category:Festival stories Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Romance Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films